


[Podfic] is this the real life (or is it just fantasy)

by nantook (Yuugisgirl)



Series: [podfic] the whole damn world seemed upside down [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, These Idiots, the cottage in the south downs features here (sort of) (not yet), the lead up to domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugisgirl/pseuds/nantook
Summary: For the first time, that evening, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square. You couldn't hear it over the traffic but it was there all the same.Who was responsible for it, no one could say. They couldn't be sure, either, too wrapped up in conversations with each other.Whosoever's responsibility it was should possibly be credited, then, with what came next.





	[Podfic] is this the real life (or is it just fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is this the real life? (or is it just fantasy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310734) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



> A huge thanks to citadelofswords for writing this lovely fic and giving blanket permission to podfic! Please go leave comments and kudos on their original work! This is part two of a series, so make sure you go check out the first work too!
> 
> Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy  
> By: Queen

Mediafire mp3: [[Link]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x95hwbmb9ousu54/is_this_the_real_life_%2528or_is_it_just_fantasy%2529.mp3/file)

Soundcloud: [[Link]](https://soundcloud.com/user-481996422/is-this-the-real-life-or-is-it-just-fantasy/s-unah2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
